yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Junkyard
Page made by Xenpai A page for unused portraits or other images. Any image or character on this page is free to use, just remember to credit the owner of it. This page is open for all users to put images in. Portraits Portraits you can claim. If you have claimed a portrait please remove it from the gallery. PortJunk3.png|by User:Horoshi. Parts by User:CrabbyMeal and User:Le French Croissant. PortJunk1.png|by User:Horoshi. Parts by User:CrabbyMeal. PortJunk2.png|by User:Horoshi. Parts by User:CrabbyMeal and User:Le French Croissant Genocide.jpeg|by User:Chisai the Trashcan Sapphire I guess.png|by ChisaiTenshi otherthing.png|by Ian Rookie,base by Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 senpai ugly edition.png|iChibiSenpai Student 160000.png|by KokoroNani Warui_Kopi.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KuuHaruka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans GogonaNEW.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KM.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KohariGurinata.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Gyaru Yuna.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Kokorito.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MasumenosKoshaku.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MckenzieSuccubus.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans EmoInfochan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans PippiOsuonlypink.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans YanDereMyVersion.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans OsanaNajimiRedEyes.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans STCSCP.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Tainosha.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard2.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard3.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard4.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard5.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard6.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard7.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard8.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard10.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Council.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by Duckpump and YandereDev1 (Not real) TriTails.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and SonrisitasParodyFans. PortShimaMindslavePie.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, Base by Darkpie, Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and Accesory by Pumpkinhero2 RIP_HARAMBE.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NITORI.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar12.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar10.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar9.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Juuunk1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused6.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused10.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused12.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused14.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Ocean hair.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by YangireChibi Blue green pink.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis DarkuTemplatesAreGoodTemplates.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Darkpai Kyoshi was young once.png|By TheYandereRedpanda GymTeacherPersonYay.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis FeminineFemaleFem.png|TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis Mindslavegalyay.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin Pippiish thing.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai ThisGirlLooksCool.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai yay red kokona.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai Mindslave.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin GirlThing.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Xenpai, base by AkikoChan1 Yayyayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai MeiOldHair.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda Colors.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Darkpai -Base.png|By TheYandereRedpanda yayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai Smileyyyyyyyy.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 Teach.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis WXYZ2.png|by Xenpai Grul.png|By User:Xenpai Note: Don't claim if it's not going to be an OC here. Grul2.png|By Xenpai SakiPixlr.png|by XxMeowzersxX whatisthismagnificentcreation2.png|by XxMeowzersxX purple-cyan-saki.png|by XxMeowzersxX Midori6thhair.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX bubblegum_theme.png|by XxMeowzersxX kaarudi.png|by XxMeowzersxX yellpurple.png|by XxMeowzersxX gxdgxdb.png|by XxMeowzersxX Oghgc.png|by XxMeowzersxX ff.png|by XxMeowzersxX ftdcjtr.png|by XxMeowzersxX irs.png|by XxMeowzersxX kyoshiboi.png|by XxMeowzersxX tcu.png|by XxMeowzersxX whaaatmam.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Duckpimp MeowzersJunk1.png|by XxMeowzersxX MeowzersJunk4.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashyportrait.png|by XxMeowzersxX hmmhMhMMM.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashoftheccentury.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Hømøzygosis randomjunk.png|by XxMeowzersxX vgggggggggh.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA confusedghoul.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Malehimeloli.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA dramaclubhuehehe.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA anothersciencegirlorwhatever.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA LOLi.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, base by Thecharisktrashbin LipstickGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader SmudgyGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan Wow i had fun with editing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1, eyes by Darkpai YAyayayyacurlyhairrffff.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 wooowwwiiihsgfuibgpishnaugi.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis Character.png|By Redpandere-chan PWetttyyyy.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, eyes by Thecharisktrashbin Flowergirl..?.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI GirlWavy.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 TeacherYay.png|By Redpandere-chan Portrait One.png|''Created by Portrait-chan'' ....png|By Truekung Base by Thecharisktrashbin GirlWithBigEyesnshjfn.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis Jupiter Portrait 1.png|Created by Ølixia Osen'sJunkyard4.png|by Osenaria mewmewmewmewmew.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Portrait1.jpg|Made by The PistachioLord Lpoodjfpoiuadf.jpg|Made by The Pistachio Lord Gala Foxy.png|By User:Mr Karismatic Eikyu Basu.png|By User:Mr Karismatic SakiTeala.png|By User:Mr Karismatic BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY.jpg|by PISTACHIOLORD Student_Ice Fairy.png|by Akemi Satomi Pinkyu Basy.png|Pink Sakyu Basu by Akemi Satomi Pink Midori.png|by Akemi Satomi CharsJunkers1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Yellow Mei Mio.png|by Akemi Satomi Another Portrait.jpg|By VernyP123 AGAIN NO PORTRAITS.jpg|By VernyP123 YJADSOUAHDSL.jpg|By VernyP123 Edit.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI teacher thing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Pumpkinhero2 Student_72.png|By Akemi Satomi portrats.jpg|By VernyP123 Kokona Gurin.png|by Akemi Satomi OSANA-SAN.png|by Akemi Satomi Mura Sakiiro.png|By TheFunGame hallo-frand.png|by Akemi Satomi Senta Kushi.png|By TheFunGame Senketsu Shippu.png|By TheFunGame Excuse Me Princess.png|By TheFunGame Occult-Chan.png|By TheFunGame Nurse Chan Alt.png|By TheFunGame Base by SonrisitasParodyFans They got it from Mougeki Mero abchfniuqowwnfiurq.png|By MisterClover base by AkkikoChan1 KasumiAoyama.png|By SunshineWolf base by Shin Higaku the Occult Club PE Leader Info Member.png|By TheFunGame ILoveMahWork;v;.png|By Ian Rookie Base by LucyDreemurr KawaiiGirl.png|By Ian Rookie. OujiGirl.png|By Ian Rookie Base by YANDERETSKUHI Sketch hair.png|By TheFunGame Cartoon-kun.png|By TheFunGame Cartoon-chan.png|By TheFunGame Sekushi Torena.png|By TheFunGame Iro Hair.png|By TheFunGame Story Girl.png|By TheFunGame Little Rabbit Hat Girl.png|By TheFunGame Base by Homozygosis Colorful Girl.png|By TheFunGame PuffyHairedGirl.png|By TheFunGame PinkShortEx.png|By TheFunGame Masked Boy.png|By TheFunGame PINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK.png BUTTEER.png Raymadeaportraitforadump.png|Made by Raytaygirl Nerdy Girl.png|By TheFunGame Prideful Boy.png|By TheFunGame Akuro Mako.png|By AnimeYandere Kanika-Nanashika.png LeL.png PortraitfurjUnKyArD.png JY1.png|By Akemi Satomi JY2.png|By Akemi Satomi JY4.png|By Akemi Satomi JY14.png|By Akemi Satomi Upcoming OC!!!.png|By TheFunGame Student_78888.png By XXYandereFreakXx.jpg|by XXYandereFreakXx student30.png staycloseenoghtoguidemeconfideinme.png student34.png Custom_Student_5.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_1.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_4.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_7_Without_Watermark.png|By QueenMajestic Hmmmmmmmmm.png|Base by Gelangweilt. Please claim at TheFunGame's wall. Custom Hairstyle 3 Example.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_11.png|By QueenMajestic Example3.png|By KawaiCats Junkyard_Student_1.png|By QueenMajestic Base parts not mine Ashley Slays these characters.png|By TheFunGme. Base by Hømøzygosis Junkyard_Student_5.png|By QueenMajestic Base parts are not mine Hair part by LucyDreemurr, but heavily edited. I did a good.png|By PISTACHIOLORD Credit Homoygosis for the base Not as good.jpg|By PISTACHIOLORD Ask them for this shitty picture WellAtLeastITried.png|By Fanboy1234. Base by Avnore, Hair pieces by Shindori Tomate-Kun and Thecharisktrashbin, Eyes by Akuma Natsume. AnotherWildPortraitAppeared.png|By Fanboy1234. Base by Homozygosis, Hair by Thecharisktrashbin, and Eyes by Akuma Natsume. Rara Huna.jpg|By The Basu Sisters 77777.png Junkyard_Stduent_10.png|By QueenMajestic Junkyard_Stduent_11.png|By QueenMajestic Anotherfreeportrait.png|By Nightflam35 Rando portrait.png|By Nightflam35 Student_17.png Junkyard_Stduent_15.png|By QueenMajestic Hair by Chalkpai Junky 1.png|By Pug Dub Parts by RainbowChanlsDank, TheFunGame and homozgios Forjunkyard5F.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Pink Hair Girl.png|By The Basu Sisters My portrait of rival=chanie.png|By The Basu Sister (Made for fun) Junkyard_Stduent_22.png|By QueenMajestic Glasses by Chalkpai JunkyardCopper1.png|Message Copper Kun if you want to claim this portrait. Fuyu Kai.png|By flower-kun JunkyardCopper4.png|By Copper Kun JunkyardCopper5.png|By Copper Kun Photo_7.png|Red Midori GURINUUU JunkyardCopper7.png|By User:Copper Kun JunkyardCopper8.png|By Copper Kun JunkyardCopper10.png|By Copper Kun Annie.png|By Angelcrest52 Possivl Oc.png|By Mikaedosgames Base by EmotionalSin Original by Hømøzygosis & Mougeki Mero Junkyard14Copper.png|By Copper Kun Junkyard13Copper.png|By Copper Kun UsefulPort.png|By User:Kitten Senpai At least i tried.png|By LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sister (i'm sorry i tried) Practice edit 2.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Homozygosis, hair by CrabbyMeal JunkyardCopper13.png|By Copper-kun JunkyardCopper12.png|By Copper-kun Practice edit 3.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Homozygosis Edit practice 4.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by KawaiCats, hair by CrabbyMeal BlueHairedOsanaOC.png|By Copper Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 7.29.07 AM.png|By Pandicorns. Message to claim. Ichika Aoi.jpg|By Pandicorns. Message to claim. Mazenta Hea .jpg|By Pandicorns. Message to Claim. Ichigo Neko.png|By LlamacornsXD JunkyardCopper14.png|By Copper Kun JunkyardCopper3.png|By Copper-kun tyffry.png|By Copper-kun For once I made a good port.png|By Redpandere-chan, hair by CrabbyMeal pff.png|Don't adopt it if you won't use it by QueenMajestic|Credits: Bell'Dan, FrenchFries, SketchieGuy, and Chalkpai LlamaFreePortrait1.png|Ask Llama to claim. Credit me if used Category:Miscellaneous Pages